More Than Fine
by xXchowderXx
Summary: Homecoming, Crazy Parties,and Alcohol...what more could you want in a RP story! Read and Review
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Caveman style: Me no own, you no sue….got it? Flames will end with Lars in the hospital with third degree burns….so thurr.

Chapter 1

The sun beamed down on four teens that sat on the beach in Ocean Shores, California. On the end sat a girl of 17 that leaned against her surf board with wavy chocolate brown hair that met her shoulders, deep brown eyes, and tan skin. She was small, at only 5'3". She wore a bright blue tank top over a white one. Black surf shorts and flip flops completed the ensemble.

Next to her sat a slim boy with shaggy blonde hair. He stood at about 6'2" and had bright blue eyes. He had a pair of brown and orange surf shorts on with brown flip flops to match.

On his other side sat a boy who was about two inches shorter than he. The boy had spiky red hair and green eyes, both of which were covered by a maroon and yellow striped hat. His cheeks were dotted with tiny freckles. He wore black and red surf shorts that matched his board.

Last was a shorter boy, of only 5'9". He was tan and had dark brown hair that was formed into neat dreadlocks. His deep brown eyes were as dark as his hair. He had a pair of bright green and blue shorts on.

"Hey do you guys wanna grab a burger at The Shack?" Regina Rocket, also known as Reggie asked the three guys that sat next to her. She glanced over at the three of them.

"Yeah, I'm up for that," Otto Rocket, the boy with the dreads, answered his sister. He stood up, brushed the sand off of his shorts, and pulled his surf board out of the ground.

"Mmm, mmm, good," Twister Rodriguez said, licking his lips. He adjusted his striped hat over his red hair.

"Food always sounds good," Sam Dullard said rubbing his stomach. Reggie, Twister, and Sam all grabbed their boards and the group began to make their way to the boardwalk, where The Shack was located.

They walked across the almost empty beach. They loved it around this time of year. It was too late in September for there to be any tourists, but it was still nice, hot weather to surf in.

As they walked onto the board walk, they passed a few beach themed shops and overpriced souvenir stands, they saw The Shore Shack, otherwise known as The Shack. A couple that held hands was exiting the restaurant as the group entered. A few people sat scattered in various places. It seemed like a fairly slow day.

The building that they called The Shack was owned by Otto and Reggie's father, Ray. He and his best friend Tito had been running the place for longer than the gang could remember. It was an old building with a white tiled floor that was always dusty and worn with sand and remnants of footprints. The wooden tables and counter gave the old restaurant character. Even though it wasn't the tidiest place on the boardwalk, it always had a welcoming feeling to it. There weren't any real doors on it, just big arches, so it always smelled like the ocean as the wind blew through it.

As the group set their boards against the wall and took their seats, Tito Makani came to serve them. Tito was Ray's long time friend. He was originally from Hawaii and he had a personality bigger than his stomach (which was _pretty_ big).

"What would you little brudda's like?" Tito asked with a big smile.

"Banana/Kiwi/Strawberry Shake for me Tito," Otto responded.

"I'll take an order of fries Tito, my man," Sam answered.

"Pineapple Smoothie," Reggie and Twister said in unison. They looked at each other with sly glances.

"Last one to finish has to pay for the other one," Twister challenged.

"You are totally on," Reggie agreed.

"I'll be back in a few. Don't disturb the other customers," Tito warned, knowing how rowdy the guys could get sometimes.

"We'll be angels," Otto said making a fake halo over his head with his tanned hands. As soon as Tito walked away, Otto snorted. "I don't know what he's thinkin'."

"So, are you guys up for the bash at Sheri's after homecoming this year?" Reggie asked the guys.

"You know it," Otto replied. "You can't have a party without the Otto."

Reggie rolled her eyes. "How about you two?" She looked at Sam and Twister

"Uh, yeah, my parents are so easy to get by ever since Lars left," Twister said referring to his older, more immature brother who had moved out a year ago to go to college in Arizona.

"I'll have to check back with you on that one, you know how my mom is," Sam said shrugging. His mom had a tendency to overprotect.

"Very cool, I'll have to tell Sheri to add you to her VIP list," Reggie said smirking.

"The food has arrived," Tito said carrying a large brown tray to the foursome's table. He gave Sam his fries and then Otto his shake. Last, he set down Reggie and Twister's Smoothies.

"Ready, set, GO!" yelled Twister, causing a few customer heads to turn. Twister began to suck down the smoothie. Reggie followed suit.

Otto and Sam watched in amazement as the smoothies disappeared. Just as Twister hit the halfway mark in his cup, he began to get a brain freeze. He reached up to rub his head when suddenly—

SPPPLLLOOOSSHH.

He had knocked the cup straight into Reggie's lap.

"TWIST!" Reggie screamed, causing a woman to scream and a baby to cry. "Look what you did!"

"Way to go, Twist," Otto said trying to hold back a laugh as he slurped the rest of his shake.

Suddenly a pile of yellow napkins with The Shack's logo on it fell into Reggie's lap. She glared at Twister, seeing that he was the one that had dropped them.

"Just trying to help," he said blushing and wiping the smoothie that had splattered on the table.

"It's fine," Reggie said standing up, causing the napkins and some smoothie to fall onto the floor. She stalked off to the bathroom. Just as she entered, she heard her dad's voice.

"What is going on out here??" She smiled in spite of the smoothie soaking through her shorts.

She began to scrub the smoothie out with water from the sink. After she had managed to get most of it out, she opened the bathroom door, absent mindedly still scrubbing at the wet spot.

Reggie made it back to the table and began to sit down in her seat. Still staring at her shorts.

"Reg!" a masculine voice said below her, causing her to quickly stand up.

"Wha!" she finally managed to get out when she saw who she had almost sat on.

"Yes, Reggie, it is Trent," Otto said in a smart voice.

"Oh, yeah, hi!" Reggie stuttered. She had had a crush on Trent since she was in sixth grade. With his tanned skin, muscular stature, shining brown eyes, and clean-cut, chin-length, light brown hair, who couldn't like him? "I'msorryIalmostsatonyou."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Trent said in his cute, New Zealand accent.

"I almost sat on you, and I'm sorry," Reggie said, finally calming herself down.

"Oh, all done and forgotten," Trent said breezily, "Can I ask you something?"

Reggie jumped and the nervousness came back. Was he going to ask her to homecoming? "Y-yea."

"Will you help me with my chemistry homework, I know you're a whiz at that stuff," he said smiling.

Reggie's heart sunk. "Oh, sure, come over to my house around four."

"Great, you're wonderful," Trent said. "I've got to get to football practice now, but I'll see you then."

"Great," Reggie responded, watching him walk away.

"Could you stop drooling, it's scaring customers away," Otto said laughing.

"Shut up," Reggie replied.

"Why didn't he ask me?" Same asked, obviously offended. "I have the highest grade in class, no offense to you Reg."

"Oh, none taken." Sam had a point. Why hadn't he asked Sam who was just as smart or smarter than she? Maybe she did have a chance with him…

"I gotta go, my aunt is coming in from Mexico tomorrow and my parent want my room clean," Twister said getting up.

"Later, Twist," Otto said dropping his now-empty cup in the garbage.

"See ya," Sam added.

"Oh, Twist, we're still meeting at my house after school tomorrow for that Spanish project, right?" Reggie asked looking over at him.

"Oh, yeah, my aunt's not coming in until late, so it'll be fine," he responded.

"Cool, see you at school tomorrow," she said smiling.

"Yea, see ya'll on the flip side," Twister said walking down the boardwalk.

A/N: so yep, nothing really in this chappie-poo. Just the set up for mucho drama and angst to come!! Heh! COMMENT!! (that was subliminal, so u better do it)XD

numbuh one  
  
Beta-Reader's Note: Hey, kids! I'm the beta-reader, Gunhaver. I shall gnaw your face off if you shant review, so REVIEW! I spent a good amount of my time beta-reading this!!


	2. Author's Note

a/n

_beats self over head_

umm…yeah.

Terribly sorry to anyone who was reading this. There is no excuse. I'm just inspiration-lacking non-updating lazy fool.

I am however working on the third chapter, so if you will forgive me, it will be up by next week most likely along with the second one.

_ashamed_

thanks to all the cool kids that reviewed, and again….SORRRYYY!

numbuh one


End file.
